A Story: Ino's Love Story
by IchiChibi7
Summary: My first lemon. Ino and Sakura are in the Hokage's Office Ino kisses Sakura and The door bangs wide open Tsunade! I'll be adding more Chapters on. Read and Review Please tell me what you think What I could add and any ideas, Pairings. It's Short I know
1. Realized

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Ino and Sakura had gotten over there feud of Sasuke years ago.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ino's P.O.V.**

_I was in Tsunade's office with Sakura Tsunade wasn't there, odd… I cupped my hand to Sakura's cheek and bent in " I love You " I said I bent into kiss her putting my fingers into her hair then 'BANG' Tsunade walked in._

I woke up it was 11:00 am Sakura and I had a day off from Tsunade until she was going to test us in Medical Ninjustu stuff in general. I thought maybe today that me and Sakura could go to the BBQ shop for some lunch in my case Breakfast. I went into the shower got cleaned up and put on my regular ninja outfit just in case anything happens gotta be prepared. My parents were off on a mission for a month or two so the house was all to myself. Then I started to think about the dream I blushed slightly I don't like like Sakura…do I? I walked over to her house Sakura answered she looked slightly tired but full of energy. "Hey do you want to go to the BBQ shop for some lunch or in our cases Breakfast?" I said " Sure ," she said Her stomach rumbled in agreement "Let me just get ready." I stepped inside and walked into her room along side her I sat down on her bed very soft I thought and pillows and Blankets the same Pink as her hair but walls were a light blue. "Don't Peek," she said I covered my eyes with my hands but for some odd reason I peeked and gasped silently her body was curved and slender but strong at the same time I blushed. WHY THE HECK AM I DOING THIS?!!!!!! Ino told her self to keep her eyes shut and they did. Ok you can open know she had a towel tightly fitted around her self and clothes were on the ground. " I'm just going to take a shower and be right out." I nodded 7 minutes later she came out of the shower her hair sticking to her face slightly covering her eyes and her body glisten with water she looked up Ino blushed a deep red and quickly turned away "Damn Sakura looks cute," she said under her breath.

"Ino did you say something?" "No," I said back "I'm straight I know this I think." I thought, she was dressed a few minutes later "Come on silly or the place'll be packed,"

The waiter sat us down at the table Sakura ordered Combo #2 and I ordered Combo #7.

"Are you dating any one!" I asked suddenly everyone around us looked at us so did Shikamaru who was at the front of the door he pointed towards our direction and the waiter lead. " No? Why are you asking?" "Just curious," I said. "Hey," said Shikamaru "Do you mind I wait here until Choji comes?" he asked "Sure we don't mind," We both said. He moved in beside Sakura. Sakura, Shikamaru and I started talking about stuff, People, Music etc. during this time period Shikamaru looked from me to Sakura then to me again. I didn't mind it but it was suspicious. Me and Sakura finished our meals and this was around 3:00 pm both of us were stuffed and didn't need any supper tonight just when we were about to leave Shikamaru asked if he could talk to me I said "Sure," and told Sakura to wait by the door if she didn't mind and she did so. " You like her don't you?" he asked "what makes you say that ?" I said " The way you look at her , how you speak to her your body language towards her…" "Mabye I do so?" " You'll have to tell her before she breaks you heart without knowing," "Fine," I said "But how?" " I don't know but tell her soon," he said.

I was back at my house and Sakura said she had a great time having the cutest smile ever on her face. HOURS LATER. I finally decided I will tell her tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Almost

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ** if you seen Naruto or are a Fan I'm sure you know who does

Hope you like this Chapter!

**Start of Chapter 2**

**Ino's P.O.V**

I woke up having another dream about Sakura. "Ahhh Beautiful Sakura," I thought starting to daydream them I realized today was the day I was going to tell Sakura how I felt about her. My heart starting racing faster and faster I quickly got up and got in the shower only relaxing when the warm water hit my back. I got dress and watch some tv for a few hours saw what time it was 3:00 pm Sakura wouldn't be at work until 3:30 pm and Tsunade wasn't expecting me until 3:50 so I went to the park for half an hour and slowly started walking towards the Hokage's office. It was probably 3:20 by the time I got there I was to nervous about how I was going to tell Sakura how I felt at that moment I didn't really care about the time.

I knocked on the Hokage's Office door. I heard a voice say "open," it was Tsunade and Sakura was sitting in a chair in front of her she smiled at me then Tsunade said " Right on time come sit," I sat down. " As you both now I will be testing you on your medical ninjustu and abilities as well as your taijustu skills and various other things. To test your taijustu skills you both will be fighting each other and for medical ninjustu you'll be healing each others wounds or any other injuries." I'm fighting her?! I expected something like we would be fighting Shizune or Tsunade. Oh well today I will still confess I must! I thought to myself " I…no…….I..N..o……INO!" I realized I was in my own little world Sakura was standing in front of me hands on my shoulders shaking me. "WHAT!!!!!" I said surprised then I snapped out of it. Once I realized Sakura was in front of me I blushed thank god Sakura was blocking Tsunade's view of me my face was beet red I quickly turned my face around "Are you ok?" Sakura asked how sweet to care "yes I managed to squeak out. "Lets move on now," Tsunade said Sakura sat back down. Shizune get me their overview test scrolls "Quickly!" she scurried off. There was a silence in the room trying to break the silence Sakura said " Are you feeling better Ino?"

" Yes thanks for asking," as I stared at her. Shizune came back and went to Tsunade "Are these them Lady Tsunade?" "No Shizune let me go show you them," Tsunade and Shizune left leaving me and Sakura we were alone finally. I stood up going behind the Hokage's desk and staring at the setting sun behind the window when I looked behind me I saw Sakura doing what I was doing staring at the sunset. "I'm glad we can help the village if ever there is a need," "Same her," Sakura said. I caress her cheek and I blushed she stared at me "I love you Sakura" I finally said it! I closed my eyes and our lips were inches apart he warm breath breathing against me! then we heard the door crashing open I started giving Sakura a nuggie " It's just liked old times huh?" a quick come back from what just happened before.

"Sorry we didn't stay seated the sunset reminded us of our childhood," I'm pretty sure she thought us just about to kiss but shook it off like she was hallucinating "That's fine, here are your scrolls just a quick overview of the match and rules tomorrow." I took it and left quickly Sakura following me confused but deep in thought.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

All I knew was I wanted Ino's lips on me and keep it like that.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. The MATCH

**  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

But wouldn't it be sweet if one day you had your own manga and finally you can say this is all mine! But that wouldn't happen any time soon hope you enjoy  I'm no good with action scenes as you could tell after this.

**Beginning of Chapter 3**

**INO'S P.O.V.**

I was getting ready for the match today even thought I probably won't be using any of these still had to bring them. Kunai. Check. Shuriken. Check. Paper Bombs. Check. Flash Bombs. Check. Hmmmmmm what else does it say on the list? KATANA! I'm using a Katana on Sakura! Pony-Tail. Check. I was all ready.

I walked over there since it only was a 10 min walk from my house it wasn't far at all. 10 mins later. Tsunade was in the clearing with Sakura and Shizune. Sakura was strectching so I joined her. "Hi," I said "Hey you all ready?" she said "Yep as I'll ever be…" I didn't want to hurt her and hopefully she didn't want to hurt me. I was energized and set. Tsunade walked back to the edge of the tree same with Shizune. "ON YOUR MARK…… GET SET……..GO!!!!" Tsunade shouted we were off I hid in the trees kunai in my hand. I heard a rustle and Sakura was right behind me kunai slashed my cheek. I fell backwards out of the trees Tsunade smiled. I wiped the blood away and went back into the trees searching for her. Found her I threw a Kunai she threw one right back the made a clinksh noise from hitting each other. I went back into the circle of the testing grounds Sakura came right down with me. I centered some charka into my fist and did the trademark 'Tsunade punch' into the ground sending rock flying every where and hitting Sakura in the side her balance slipped a little but she still remained her knees bent a little and she coughed. I went under ground to hid from Sakura but she got me right back up with a single charka centered stomp I got hit in the back and ran towards the trees I hid trying to heal the slashes on my face and arms I only got my face done when Sakura was right behind me.

I ran up into the trees Sakura on my tail kunai in hand she got a hold of both my wrists I tumbled backwards and she came with me not enough time for her to let go. When I opened my eyes my head hurt slightly but Sakura was on top of me looking down at me her breathing getting quicker she leaned in our mouth so close I can't believed she was going to kiss me !!! I moved my head not even caring about the pain and our lips touched! I had my hands in her hair and pulled her in for another kiss this time deeper and more passionate her tongue wanted entry and she was exploring throught out my whole mouth her mouth tasted of mainly cherry and peach but a slight hint of morning coffee.

**Narrator**

Shizune stood there stunned not believing what she was seeing and Tsunade said to herself out loud " So what I saw yesterday thy almost did kiss but got interrupted by me."

Tsunade didn't know what to do there were both a little bit shocked.

**INO'S P.O.V.**

Her mouth was sweet and kind and gentle yet fierce and strong to we stayed there making out until we needed air then went back to making out until we heard a grunt Oh yeah….. Tsunade and Shizune we both started turning red as a tomato. I pushed Sakura off and she Pushed away. "ummmm…… hehehe" we had no idea what to say then I said "SORRY!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SORRY?' I THOUGHT….." "OH hahaha no sorry to tsunade and Shizune who had to see that." "Oh." "Sorry," she said immediately. Shizune was looking away and Tsunade was wearing a I want to get out of here fast face " So see me in my office at 4:30 tonight ok?" "Ok!" we said. And they left we shared one more kiss then we went back home holding hands.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**THERE WILL BE WAY MORE CHAPTERS**


	4. A Shower

CHAPTER 4

YAY!!!!!! I FINALLY HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!

Wow are my chapters ever short!!!!!

**AS you know I don't own Naruto**

Ino's P.O.V.

4:30 pm

I was feeling content Sakura was my girlfriend. My lover. We were walking hand in hand down a street towards the Hokage's office both of us were slightly nervous of her reaction to this afternoon. We heard a whistle the one you hear a guy doing towards a passing by girl. We turned our heads to see who it was. Naruto. He was grinning ear to ear and waving I stuck out my tongue making him giggle then I snuggled into Sakura's shoulder and continue walking. Sakura lightly kissed my head I let out a sigh I couldn't get any more happy then I was at that moment. A few minutes later both of us were standing at the Hokage's door. Sakura lightly knocked on the door we heard Tsunade say "Come in," we walked in both blushing " Sit down," she said I looked up and looked over at Sakura I reached over and held her hand. " Because of today's *cough* mishap,"

I was blushing madly when I thought back to Sakura kissing me she must have been thinking the same thing because she was s red as a tomato. " You'll be taking another test to test your medical ninjustu because I did not get to see what you two were capable of ," Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

I shifted in my seat " I will call you later to tell you what time I've decided and to discuss something very important." " Lady Tsunade ummm…… we haven't gotten a new phone yet since you threw it out of the window yesterday," " Hmmmmm fine either Shizune or I will come over to Sakura's house to tell you what time Ino stay at Sakura's house until Shizune or I come over, you can manage that right ?" " Yes Lady Tsunade," I said.

We both walked out both taking in a deep breath "That wasn't so bad was it? " Sakura said " Better than I thought," " Wanna get some Dango?" I said "Sure I'm starving!".

I took her hand and we started walking.

"That was some great Dango," I said patting my tummy Sakura giggling we walked back to Sakura's place. We sat down on the couch and watched some T.V. nothing good was on so Sakura turned off the T.V. and snuggled in to my shoulder hugging me. I let out a sigh it felt so right. Sakura turned me around and kissed me and said " I love you Ino," "I love you to Sakura," "I'm going to have a shower if you don't mind," She said " I'll be waiting for you!" I said in a sing songy voice as she got up. A few minutes later she was out towel around her body just like the time I found out I liked her she asked "Do you want a shower?" " Sure if you don't mind," I walked past her into the bathroom I didn't know until I was undressed that she was in the bathroom with me "Sakura!?" I was blushing fiercely trying to cover myself up, Sakura took my hand and dropped the towel.

" I thought we could take a shower together," she said innocently making a sad face " ok!" I said. We got in the rather big shower and turned on the water it was nice and warm I looked at her and she said " We better get you washed up," she took a pouffy and got some soap on it washing my back then my arms my legs and my stomach. "One more place," she said, Sakura dropped the pouffy and went over to me she put her hands on my breasts and started massaging them I let out a moan "Sakuraaaaaa." She pinched my and rubbed my nipples making me moan more loudly I brought her face up and started kissing her put my fingers into her wet pink locks of hair deepening the kiss. Sakura slid her tongue over my lips wanting entrance I opened my mouth and she quickly slid in her tongue I took my hands out of her hair and started playing with her breasts they had gotten so big I noticed I was getting extremely wet now getting turned on as she slid her hands down past my belly button when * Ding Dong * " OMG Tsunade!!!!!" we both yelled we forgot about her in the moment of or happiness. Sakura got out of the shower and put on a towel I did the same she started running towards the door as the doorbell rang for the second time she slipped and slid towards the door she got up giggling I couldn't help my self but laughing too. She opened the door and Tsunade was there "Oh was a pleasure Tsunade I thought you would have sent over Shizune seeing that you would be busy." " Ohh I let Shizune finish up the paper work its been forever since I've gotten a break," " Sorry to keep you waiting we were just in the …… ," I took in a big gasp of air Sakura quickly stopped in her line of speaking " I WAS just in the shower and got out…… same with Ino." She said in squeaky voice looking away. "Would you like any tea Tsunade?" Sakura said trying to regain herself. She eyed looking like she knew what was going on then said "Why not," Sakura raced into the kitchen and put on the kettle I followed her into the kitchen and got out the tea bags she put the kettle on the stove and put it on Tsunade took a seat at the table. "We'll be back we just need to get changed," she took my hand and walked/ run into the washroom "WHOAAAAAAA!!!!!!" instead of Sakura slipping I slipped " Are you two ok?" Tsunade asked. "Yes!!" We replied in the midst of laughing. I got changed first and said to Sakura "I'll take the kettle off of the stove." "Ok," she replied I kissed her head and said "I love you!" " I love you to Ino!" I walked out. Tsunade was at the table watching me Sakura came in seconds after me and pinched my butt while I was pouring the boiling water into the tea pot I burned myself as I slightly jumped surprised.

"Ow…" " What's wrong?" she said smiling " Just a burn." Sakura set the three cups onto the table and I poured the tea into the cups. "Now to talk," Tsunade said.

I think this is the longest chapter yet! I had a better idea before about the 4:30 meeting but I seem to have forgotten it. I very sorry well I hope this will do please read and review tell me what you like what you don't and any ideas you have for the story IchiChibi7


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!

**A/N: OMG SO SORRY WHAT HAS IT BEEN 5 MONTHS!!!! For anyone who reads this story I'm so sorry I made some changes to CH 4 so I can keep this story going without it dragging and getting un interesting basically Tsunade says that she has something else important to them if you don't want to go back.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO nor it's characters**

**6:30 pm ( I'm sort of confused on time and stuff because I haven't written this in so long)**

**Sakura's POV**

I set the three cups onto the table and Ino poured the tea into the cups. "Now to talk," Tsunade said.

We both looked up at her to see the mood had changed very quickly. This was serious " I have recently discovered that there is a new virus that has come to Konoha, I'm thankful for it hasn't spread to the civilians yet but the hospital has gotten two cases of it from two different ninjas one from Konoha and one form the sand village Ten Ten and Temari of the Desert Wind.(1)" I must of looked shocked because I sure felt like it.

She took a breath then a sip of tea. " The patients have come in complaining of headaches and fainting out of nowhere," I cut in " Couldn't that just be from the constant difference of temperature from place to place (2)?" " Tsunade continued, " We thought so to, so we did so tests but all seemed to draw to a blank." It seemed both Ino and I were curious about this because we were both intently watching.

" So I want you and Ino to finish the medical test then go straight to finding the source of this problem, You'll girls will be second in command of this investigation Shizune and I will be head of it." Tsunade got up " The test will be tomorrow night at the hospital you'll be taking the written part of the test and healing some wounds, After I'll show the patients to you." Ino and I stood up and walked Tsunade over to the door " Have a good night," Tsunade winked then strode off.

"Wow…. this has been quite some day hasn't it?" Ino said hugging me. " Ya ," I replied sighing " "Can I stay over at your place tonight?" Ino asked "Sure, why not" I kissed her on the nose and ran to my room " Catch me if you can!!!" I screamed.

**Temari's POV**

_I was walking towards the hospital for some headache medicine, and then all of a sudden I fell my body shut down "Temari? Temari! Shizune help me get her up" a feminine voice said I smelt lilacs at first then when the second person I guess came over I smelt mangoes._

_I opened my eyes there stood Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. Shizune walked up to me " Why were you at the hospital?" She asked. I replied "I've been getting serious headaches and fainting spells recently I just want some sort of medicine to help me get better," "Hmmm I see, Well Lady Tsunade sent a letter over to your brother saying that your in our hospital and he said to say as long as needed." "Wait How long have I been out?" my mind was staring to function A letter to the Sand Village takes two-three days and to get one sent back is another two days. " Shizune continued on talking " Five days." She pointed towards my arm " Since you weren't waking up we had to give you your needed supplements of nutrition so you have an I.V. in your arm." Tsunade started talking " Sakura and Ino's test is in half an hour we need to get going" "Ok Lady Tsunade" Shizune said back " Well get as much rest as you can" and with that they were off._

_I know that I was awake but I couldn't get up all I felt was my body temperature going from hot to cold. I was bored so I started daydreaming and evenly fell back to sleep._

**7:30 pm**

I slowly cracked open my eyes it was dark I felt full, full of sleep for sure I also felt very lazy. I didn't feel like getting up so I looked around in the room I was in for a hospital room it had some good interior design. Then I noticed something beside me in another bed was a girl who looked strangely familiar…… familiar was good.

Her dark brown hair was down cover some of her face. She had the same I.V. tube in her wrist as I did I looked around a bit more and saw a book next to her bed. So with all my might I reach over and grabbed the book the title said _Service Street_, it didn't have an author's name on it so I looked inside. I read the first paragraph:

_She lay there sleeping her face so familiar it bothers me. Her rugged and wild dark blond hair went perfectly with her soft peaceful features. I can only wait till she wakes up to see her, to remember who she is; a friend, an enemy, someone who I have not gotten to know well, someone I hope to get to know well._

"Wow, I wonder who this person is over ever the person who wrote this," I said to myself.

The person next to me started stirring and eventually stated waking up. She looked around and saw me.

"Umm Hi," I said to her.

_Is that all you can conjure up Temari?!_

She stared at me for a couple seconds that broke out of whatever dreamscape she was in.

"Um Hello, My name is Ten Ten. I'm not sure if we've met before but its seems like we've met before." She put out her hand

_That when it started coming back_

I took it and bent my head down as far as I could

"Hello my name is Temari of the Desert Wind, Temari for short," I said

I kissed her hand and lifted my head back up

_Just a guess but I think she remembered me_

Ten Ten blushed

"Nice to meet you"


End file.
